Acoso
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Syuichiro es toqueteado por un no tan misterioso desconocido.


**Esto fue por un reto de Alojen hecho en el LJ de Eratoirae (los retos), y propuesto por Missginni (mi reto). Le hice algunas correciones ortograficas, de coherencia canonica y listo. Subido acá xD tenía tanta pereza… y con esto termino la tanda de fics por hoy.  
**

**Pareja:** Syuichiro/Eiji (¿O al revés?)

**Rating**: Shonen-ai

* * *

**Acoso**

—¡Ah!...— Syuichiro se sobresaltó por tercera vez, volteando rápidamente para tratar de atrapar al causante de dicho acto instintivo.

Nada. Solo el resto del estudiantado esperando al profesor, hablando en grupos o releyendo el material de la clase que se avecinaba.

Alguien le había tocado el culo, no tenía la menor duda de ello. Si hubiese sido una vez, lo pasaba, dos, talvez. Pero ya iban tres veces, en cuanto bajaba la guardia y continuaba limpiando la pizarra, otra vez era atacado.

Lo peor era que no había sido un simple toque, quien sea que fuese, había deslizado su mano por su trasero antes de apartarse, aprovechando que Syuichiro quedaba unos segundos petrificado.

Simplemente no esperaba ser manoseado en medio de un salón escolar. Posiblemente se trabase de algún pervertido sexual que buscaba jóvenes para hacerlos víctimas de sus mas bajas pasiones. El solo pensarlo, lo hizo tragar en seco.

Otra vez sucedió. Pero esta vez ni pudo dejar salir alguna expresión de su boca. Solo tuvo fuerzas suficientes para girarse lentamente sin dejar ver el miedo en su cara. No quería espantar a sus compañeros, no aún.

Pero esta cuarta vez, pudo notar un factor común bastante sospechoso: Eiji dándole la espalda a unos metros a la derecha, inclinándose hacia el frente y por el pequeño subir y bajar de sus hombros, entendía que se estaba riendo.

—¡Eiji! –exclamó, más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Cómo si hubiese sido Arquímedes cuando descifró lo de la corona falsa. En realidad se hubiese dado cuenta desde el principio si no hubiera empezado a divariar sobre algún posible asesino serial, acosando a jóvenes en el área.

—¡¿Si?! –respondió este, enderezándose de golpe. Volteó a ver a su amigo y al momento de mirarlo a los ojos, supo que había sido descubierto. No pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada mientras Syuichiro respiraba aliviado. Eiji no era un asesino serial en busca jóvenes para sádicos placeres. Si era acosador, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello. Ya ni siquiera le preguntaba que hacia en su salón de clases en vez de estar en el suyo propio.

—Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó –disculpa más que falsa — mientras abrazaba a Syuichiro por la espalda, recostándose del joven.

—Eiji… —Syuichiro no tardó en ponerse nervioso otra vez. Lo dejaba notar en el tono de su voz. Estaban en plena aula repleta de estudiantes y su compañero de dobles estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Para cualquiera, no había en la escena nada fuera de lo común. Solo el hiperactivo muchacho haciendo del pobre Oishi el blanco de su efusividad. No le daban mucha importancia, estaban acostumbrados a ello.

Pero claro, Syuichiro era quién sentía las manos de Eiji deslizarse sutilmente de aquí para allá sobre su pecho. Era a él a quien se le ponía la piel de gallina ante cada respiración de su pareja de dobles que chocaba en su nuca. Y sobre todo, él era quién sentía las caderas de Eiji pegadas a sus nalgas.

Y gracias a eso último fue que Syuichiro pudo descubrir el porque era víctima de acoso sexual: Eiji estaba empalmado. Por dios, que no se le ocurriese empezar a frotarse.

—Syuichiro –llamó de una forma parecía a un gato ronroneando, acercándose a la oreja de este –soñé contigo anoche –le dijo con un tono lo suficientemente sugestivo como para hacer que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de su "amigo" de pies a cabeza y el sonrojo en su rostro fuese más que evidente.

Un segundo después y Eiji se había separado, diciendo que había olvidado algo y que iría a buscarlo antes de que llegase el maestro. Por supuesto, antes de que pudiese abandonar el aula, ocurrió lo que esperaba: Syuichiro se ofreció a ayudar a buscarlo.

* * *

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias y demás? Review. Por cada review que dejas, salas un gatito :)**


End file.
